Midnight Summer
by 193cm
Summary: Kuroko pondered who was pressing on his doorbell in the middle night of summer. when he opened the door though, he didn't expect to see the drunk Aomine on the other side of the door. Aomine/Kuroko with Kise/Kuroko at the very end. Romance, Angst, Drama. Rate K.


I'm back, huhu

I wish all of you would love this story as much I do. There're still a lot of mistakes and story-line is still out of place. I still have lots and lots to learn and practice and I'll be very glad if all of you leave reviews and such ;)

Also, thank you for all reviews, favorites and follows from my previous stories especially** fostine . foli** and** Kensy Echo. **Thank very much for very long, lovely reviews :D!

I hope this story won't let you down.

Until later then ^^

Disclaimer:

KnB doesn't belong to me

grammartical error, a lot

pairing: AoKuro, KiKuro

* * *

**Midnight summer**

2,287 words

* * *

The sky was starless that night, only the moon that was hanging lonely in the midst of darkness and some of lampposts that lit up the empty street with their gentle light. The wind brushed past and the branches of trees quietly quaked. The tranquility of the night of summer never failed to lure him into the mild sleepiness.

Kuroko was half-awake, half-drowsy on his favorite side of the couch when he heard the doorbell ring. The teal haired man groaned at the ceiling before unwillingly leaving the warmth of his seat and going to open the door when the noisy sound kept twinging in his ears.

Kuroko blinked—twice—as the hint of bewilderment swept past his emotionless face when his eyes trailed at the person in front of him.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko voiced out uncertainly. He carefully observed the said man. "What are you doing here?"

Still no response coming out from those pressed lips, Kuroko moved closer. His nose wrinkled and his brows drew together when he smelled something alcoholic reeking out from the tanned frame.

"You're drunk." He concluded placidly. The wobbling body and the shaking breath from Aomine answered his statement. Kuroko dragged the much taller man inside his apartment before carelessly slumping him on the couch.

The bluenette crouched down in front of his friend and straightly looked at the calm but slightly flustered face of one Aomine. The man seemed uncharacteristically silent compared to the last time he got drunk during their reunion in which Aomine had spurted all of his dark secrets out in front of the composed Midorima who had a stupid smile on his face after his forth cup of sake.

That really caught Kuroko worried. The silence was the least thing he expected from Aomine and to be having him in front of his door _in the middle of the night _was enough to make his eyes soften with anxiousness.

"Aomine-kun" He warily called. "Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

Aomine stirred a little. The only word that left his dry lips was a deaf purr of 'Tetsu'.

Kuroko stood up and walked out of the living room leaving the tanned man alone before coming back with a tray in his hand. The cup of warm lemon tea mildly cringed when he put the cup down on its saucer.

"Can you hear me, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko shook the tanned arm a little. "You should drink this before it gets cold." Seeing no movement sans Aomine's head that almost flopped on the arm of the couch, Kuroko resigned a sigh before reaching for the cup on the low table and bringing it to the taller man's lips.

It was happened too fast to let Kuroko's brain register when his arm was suddenly pulled so hard that he uncharacteristically yelp and let go of the cup that was soon crashed against the polished wooden floor. Kuroko tried to pull off but to no avail as the other man's hand pressed firmly on the back of his neck whilst another sneaked around his waist drawing him into a rather tight embrace.

Kuroko breathed against the nook of Aomine's neck as his two hands firmly grapping on the broad shoulders.

"Aomine-kun" he lightly pushed. "let me go—"

"Why?"

Kuroko paused when a hoarse voice breathed near his ear.

"Why—" Aomine continued in his intoxicated statement, his arms brought the smaller boy closer to his chest as if to seek for the warmth. "Why it has to be like this?"

"Stop it." Kuroko spoke out, his hands unconsciously tightened on the other man's shoulders. "Your condition is worse than I thought. I will call a cab to bring you home."

"_It shouldn't have to be like this._"

The shorter man stiffened at the painfulness laced on Aomine's voice. Kuroko's breath hissed when he was suddenly pushed down against the couch with such powerful shove. His eyes stared up at the figure that roamed over him.

Aomine sentenced the paled man with both of his arms on both sides of Kuroko's head. He hiccupped. The sleepiness and the throb in his head caused his eyes to painfully shut and let out a groan.

Kuroko only lifted his hand and caressed the other man's cheek with concern evidenced on his eyes.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko called again. This time it successfully drew a pair of clouded eyes to look at him. He stared pleadingly back. "Please let me go and we can talk."

"Why tetsu?" Aomine whimpered out loud. "I—"

"Shhh." Kuroko coaxed. "You're not at all in the state to even talk right, Aomine-kun. Please let me go. I'll take you to the bed and we can talk things out later in the morning."

"I love you." Aomine desperately whispered into his ear as he lowered his head and rested it on the crook of Kuroko's shoulders. "_I love you._"

"…I'll bring you to the bed." Kuroko slowly said as he pushed Aomine off with less effort than he had thought. He took a deep breath before slinging Aomine's arm over his shoulders and dragging the tanned man to the bed. As soon as he saw Aomine's muscles relaxed and his leaking breath was finally curtain, Kuroko quietly walked out of his bedroom and carefully shut the door as quiet as he could.

When he faced the darkness and emptiness of his living room, Kuroko silently brought his hand over his mouth whilst his body slid down the wall.

"Please…" Kuroko's breath racked, his small frame shaking. "please stop…"

As much as he wanted them to stop, the tears still kept rolling down.

And all he could wish for now was to have them subtle before the dawn came.

* * *

Aomine was unwillingly woken by the faint sound from behind the door and the tempting smell that smuggled inside the room.

The man groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. His body was stiff and his head was throbbing hard like he was sleeping on the plank last night instead of the soft-looking bed that he was sitting on.

And then his eyes widened. All the drowsiness was kicked away as he swiftly looked around his surroundings. This wasn't his room. He was sure. His bedroom's wall wasn't painted in light blue and he couldn't remember when his bookshelves were full of thick books instead of his colorful magazines.

Aomine wasted no time for the second thought as he bolted out of the bedroom and was surprised when he saw who was calmly sipping a coffee on the couch with a neat cloth wrapping his small body.

"Tetsu?" He stupidly called.

Big blue eyes glanced at him before putting the cup down its saucer.

"So you're awake." Kuroko said. "Did you sleep well, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine was not in the state to answer as his brain was working hard as for why another bluenette was in front of him—_why he himself was in Kuroko's apartment in the first place._

"Tet—"

"I'll bring you breakfast." Kuroko stood up and looked at him placidly. "You don't mind western one, do you?"

Aomine only nodded.

He didn't know how long he has been standing there, unmoved, since his mind was completely occupied by so many 'why's. Why he is here, why Tetsu is here, and why he even ended up in _Tetsu's room. _

His frantic thought was cut sharp when he heard footsteps. Kuroko's low presence seemed to be stronger as the time passed and the small lines on their face started to be seen clearer.

Aomine silently sat on the opposite couch as he kept stealing glances after glances at the man in front of him. The tanned man literally jerked when the soft voice broke the silent tension in the room.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko's eyes were fixing on the cup as he toyed with it absentmindedly.

"U—uh.."

"About last night" he started. "About what you had said—"

"I'm really sorry." Aomine cut him off. Though he still couldn't remember what the hell he had blurted out to the bluenette, now that he was sober and could think clearer, Aomine knew best to apologise first.

"Whatever I said to you last night, I didn't mean it. You can just forget it or throw it in the trash."

"Even though you said you love me?"

Aomine froze. His eyes snapped at Kuroko whose face was betraying all of emotions but the slight hint of uncertainty was swimming in those wavered blue eyes.

"What—" Aomine's eyes gawked in disbelief as his heart hammered. "What the—"

"Is it true?" Kuroko's voice was sharp, leaving no rooms for Aomine to even think of denying. "When you said that, did you really mean it?"

"Look, Tetsu" Aomine squinted his eyes. "The thing is—"

"I understand if you wanted to tease me, but please don't joke like this…"

"It's true." Aomine inhaled. His heart stopped beating when his eyes met with crestfallen ones. He had to say it. Aomine had to say it. Wasn't it because of this that he got himself so drunk and even dragged himself to the other's house in the middle of the night?

"The thing I said to you last night" He slowly said. "Everything that left my mouth, they're true."

"Why now?" Kuroko tightened his grip around his cold coffee. "Why are you saying it now?"

There's no immediate reply as Aomine lowered his head.

Minutes past and Aomine began to look up at the big blue oceans that were staring patiently at him.

"I don't know." Aomine said at last. "Maybe it was because of the heat in the midnight of summer."

"Aomine-kun…"

"I think I should go." Aomine messed his hair, trying to laugh normally like he always did whenever he was with his important person. "Care to send me off?"

Kuroko silently eyed as Aomine fumbled with his shoes. He stared long at the broad back when Aomine turned to him with a playful smile as he reached his hand forward and patted softly on Kuroko's head.

"I'll go now, see you later, Tetsu."

However, before Aomine could even take one step out of the door, Kuroko's voice halted him in his track.

"Back then—" Kuroko's voice was firm and honest when he met Aomine'e eyes. He stared long into those deep, deep blue oceans as if he wanted to memorize every detail before going back to the surface and facing the reality.

It was his only chance before the spell of midnight summer would completely break.

"Back then…" Kuroko smiled softly. "I was feeling the same way as you did, Aomine-kun."

Aomine's eyes widened for one heartbeat before the laughter would erupt in the hallway.

"You—seriously!?"

Kuroko shot a disapproval look at the navy haired man, huffed. "It's not nice to laugh at people like that, Aomine-kun. It's very rude."

"You little—!" Aomine could merely utter as he tousled with blue locks once more. The smile this time reached his eyes. "You're really something, Tetsu. I gotta go now."

Kuroko nodded. "Good bye, Aomine-kun."

"By the way, Tetsu." Aomine turned his head toward the shorter boy, his eyes sincerely softened as the smile stretched over his lips. "Congratulations on your wedding."

Kuroko nodded and smiled. "Thank you and be safe during your way back home."

Kuroko's arm dropped when Aomine walked out of the door with a soft 'thud' before leaving the room with silence yet again. The man let out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding it earlier. The faint vibration in his pants' pocket pulled his consciousness back. Fishing it out, Kuroko blinked before the warm smile would make it way on his lips when the name clearly showing on his phone's screen reflexed on his eyes.

Kuroko pressed the device near his ear, feeling unsurprised at all when the cheerful voice would be conveyed to his heart.

"_Tetsuya_" the warmth lay on the jovial voice. Kuroko couldn't help but felt content.

"Where are you?" He asked, his grip around the phone tightened. "Haven't you been back, yet?"

"_The flight is delayed. But I'm certain it'll leave within an hour." _Kuroko could hear a chuckle from the other end of the line. "_Why? Miss me already?_"

"Yes." Kuroko sighed. "I miss you."

The line went silent for a moment that made Kuroko worried.

"Ryouta, are you still there?"

"_You're so unfair._" Kise whined through the phone. "_I want to hug you and kiss you now._"

Kuroko only smiled as a response. "Please be hurry, then."

"_You know that when I'm back, you'll be Kise Tetsuya, right?_"

The bluenette blushed slightly. He coughed. "I said to be hurry home, Kise-kun, not the other way around."

"_Don't change the subject and what, did you just call me 'Kise-kun' again!?_"

Ignoring the wailing blonde, Kuroko laughed softly. His eyes wandered out of the window and fixated them on the falling leaves that soon landed softly on the ground.

"_Tetsuya..?_"

"I love you, Ryouta." He whispered silently. "Please be hurry home."

"_I will." _Kise's prompt answer was more than enough to make Kuroko feel lighthearted but when those words were exchanged in such loving, longing tone, he knew that now, he was happy.

"_I love you too._"Kise genuinely said with promise in his voice. "_Always knows that, Tetsuya_"

The dream in the middle night of summer might be over when the sun rose up and flashed its warm light all over the world. But the dream was still reminding in his heart. As long as he remembered it, it would not be faded away.

It would not be faded away.

* * *

End.


End file.
